


Lucid Reality

by fineh



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: The world has kept spinning despite Cable’s absence and Danny hates it.In which nothing is okay.





	Lucid Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Justice for Cable yet so this might be canon divergent, might not be, I’ll adjust the tags once I watch. I just needed to get this out before I dive into that episode.

_ Everything is going to be okay. _

She collapses at Cable’s desk, at what was Cable’s desk. She’s clearing it now because they need it for the new tech. The world has kept spinning despite Cable’s absence and Danny hates it. 

Her handwriting laughs back at her, the scrawl taunting her with a phrase that feels so empty now. Maybe it had made Cable feel better, maybe it hadn’t, but right now it’s making it worse. She doesn’t know why it hurts so much, as an ex-FBI agent she’s not a stranger to death, it’s normal almost.

Except she does know why it hurts, why it will always hurt.

Because Danny will never get to see Cable crookedly smile at her whenever she approaches her desk. Or laugh at her whenever Danny pulled her headphones away to fill her in on whatever client they were working on. Because the coffee shop handed her two coffees this morning like they always do and Danny couldn’t get the right words past her throat.

The paper is heavy in her shaking hands, because Cable kept it, took it with her and then brought it back when she returned. And now she’s gone again and it isn’t temporary like was last time. Last time, Danny could text her, complain about their boss, send her funny pictures of Benny and ask for tips on the case they were working. Now, her texts will be sent to her number, up until it gets given away and all she receives is a text telling her she’s mistaken because Cable McCrory is gone and there’s nothing that Danny James can do to bring her back.

_ Everything is going to be okay. _

She tears the paper into pieces, it would be cruel to leave it for Cable’s mom to pick up. A note with reassurances that no longer matter because nothing will ever be the same. Cable was supposed to live a long happy life, full of laughter and happiness, and all the hacking her heart could handle. 

Marissa walks to her, a mug clutched between her hands, the same pitying look she’s been carrying around the whole week firmly in place. 

“Danny.” She places the mug into the box Danny has yet to fill. “If you want…”

“I can do it.” She shrugs away Marissa's offer as well as the comforting hand she tried to place on her shoulder.

She doesn’t want comfort, comfort doesn’t bring Cable back.

“I can’t do it.” She whispers when Marissa walks away. She can’t say goodbye, not to Cable.

Everything is not okay, and Danny isn’t sure it ever will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
